


Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

by Kokoro893



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Swingers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoro893/pseuds/Kokoro893
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948555
Kudos: 39





	Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

**Exhibitionism/Voyeurism**

It was awkward to have Ginny and Harry over for dinner. They weren’t comfortable around Lucius and Lucius didn’t really appreciate them. Astoria was sick and it was already too late for Scorpius to be still up. And so there they had gathered around an endlessly long table with nothing to say to each other. But they somehow made it to the desert.

There was a four-tier chocolate fountain build up in the middle of the table and exotic fruits were gathered around it on porcelain plates. With long forks, they were picking up strawberries and pineapple slices and dipped them into the rich chocolate.

“I’ve picked a couple of cowberries,” Hermione said jumping up.

She was actually glad to get away from them for a bit. She had always wanted her friends over, but it was no fun like that. She was fine with visiting them. Too much time among Malfoys wasn’t good for her even though she was going to be one very soon.

Returning to the table, they still haven’t moved on from awkward small talk. She put the berries down on the table.

Lucius caught her wrist and dragged her to him. Hermione let out a shriek, he could have at least given her a warning. He had his arm tightly around her pressing her against his strong frame. “Open your mouth.”

Startled, she blinked a couple of times.

He deliberately slowly dipped the cowberries in the hot chocolate and shoved them into her mouth.

Chocolate was running down her cheeks. With her teeth, she pulled the small red berries of the twig and chewed them. Her mouth was full of the sweet and rich aroma of the chocolate and the sourness of the cowberries. She closed her eyes and a moan escaped her lips. Hermione liked being fed by him, there was something incredibly sensual in his touch.

Draco cleared his throat. “We’re still here.”

Instinctively, she tried to move away from him, but he was holding her too tightly. Her cheeks were glowing. Hermione was embarrassed, but at the same time, she wanted them to know. Lucius and she were going to marry soon and those three had to get used to the idea.

“I was under the impression that the four of you were up to way much more on Saturdays. Or why do I have to watch my grandson?”

“He does have a point,” Ginny said.

“That’s a misunderstanding,” Draco argued.

“I thought you liked our Swinger Saturdays?” Harry asked.

Draco glared at him. “Not in front of my father.”

Hermione rolled her eyes. Everyone what they were doing on their Swingers Saturdays. The Prophet had brought countless articles about it and it really wasn’t a secret. The idea that Draco somehow thought that he could keep that from his father was laughable.

Having properly embarrassed his son and her friends, Lucius saw no point in holding off any longer. Leaning forward he pressed a kiss on her lush lips and proceeded to lick the chocolate off her face.

Closing her eyes, she melted into his arms. For a moment the world stopped to exist, Harry and Ginny were no longer here and Draco was somewhere very far away.

His big hand wandered down her body. He took his time, tracing her curves until his hand finally came to rest on her butt. He nibbled on her neck, sending tingles through her entire body.

She was blushing heavily.

Smirking, Lucius turned her around so that she was facing her friends and Draco. He was standing behind her and his erection pressed against her but. He cupped her breast and pinched her nipples hard enough that she couldn’t suppress a shriek.

Hermione was pushing herself up from the tabletop. She didn’t know what to think, surely he wasn’t thinking about doing something, in front of her friends and his son. Looking over her shoulder, she looked at him, pleading with her big brown eyes.

“You are mine,” he whispered into her ear. Capturing her earlobe with his teeth, he bit her. He pulled her dress up to her waist and spanked her plump butt with his flat hand.

She should tell him to stop, but this was so exciting. She wanted to know how far he was willing to go and she needed her friends to understand that he was her wizard, the one she was going to spend the rest of her life with and that they weren’t just talking.

Ginny filled their glasses with more champagne and pulled her chair around so that she was sitting right opposite to her. Her blue eyes were fixed on her watching their every movement. “Finally there’s something happening, give me a good show.”

“Ginny!” Both Harry and Draco shrieked simultaneously.

She was making very explicit gestures. “What? You weren’t such prudes last Saturday when you were-”

“Not in front of my father.”

She rolled her eyes. “And there I thought you were going to tell your father everything Harry did.”

The boys’ faces had taken on an interesting shade of red.

Lucius pressed his hand between her thigh and was stroking her up until he came in contact with her knickers. Not caring that they had three pairs of eyes watching them he reached into her underwear and rubbed his fingers against her nether lips.

She closed her eyes. It felt so nice, he had figured out all the right buttons he had to press yet, Hermione was still worried about her friends and her soon-to-be stepson. They were friendly, but Hermione hadn’t figured out how to deal with Draco yet and vice versa. They had been far from friends when they went to Hogwarts and a lot had happened.

Opening her eyes just the smallest bit, she could see Ginny watching. She seemed to be enjoying the show and somehow this turned Hermione on. Ginny was the only one who has ever acknowledged her as a sexual being and although she didn’t like her fiance on a personal level, she could at least understand her sexual attraction to him.

The boys have always seen her as asexual, and for some reason, that bothered her. It made her feel invisible and Hermione ached for Harry to see her as a witch, just for once.

Lucius unbuttoned his trousers.

Her heart was racing. He wasn’t actually doing it, was he? He couldn’t fuck her in front of her friends and his son, it would make things so much more complicated, the rational part of her deduced, and yet she wanted it. She wanted them to see.

His son and Mr. Potter were staring blankly at them. Mrs. Potter seemed to be enjoying the show greatly. He looked her in the eye and she picked up a slice of kiwi and dipped it into the chocolate. She didn’t speak a single word but he knew what she was planing.

He allowed it, by giving her a nod. The red-haired was crawling over the long table on all fours and shoved the fruit into Hermione’s mouth. Her fingers were lingering over Hermione’s lips for longer than necessary. Glaring at her with his piercing blue eyes he made her retreat to her chair.

Lucius was starting to like that girl. She seemed to understand her place and didn’t overstep her boundaries, who would have thought that from a Weasley.

Smirking he looked at the boys. They stared at him with anxiety.

His arms clenched tightly around Hermione. She was his witch and his alone. Pressing her against him, he captured a spot on her sensitive neck and he sucked on it as hards as possible. He heard her wince but didn’t stop. It gave him an overwhelming sense of satisfaction to mark her in front of her overbearing friends.

She was leaning into him, pressing herself against his body. There was no point in trying to resist her any longer. He grabbed his cock and let it run along her folds, giving her enough time to properly register what he was doing.

Hermione swallowed hard, she looked at him with pleading eyes. Lucius grabbed her hair near the skull and made her lookup. She was forced to look at her childhood friends as he pushed his big cock into her tight passage.

She couldn’t suppress a moan. He was filling her so perfectly and she was needy and desperate. She should feel horrified and disgusted, but he began moving, she lost the ability to hold on to a clear thought.

They were watching them. While the boys still haven’t made up their mind Ginny was further. She reached into her knickers and began masturbating. “Harry,” she ordered.

But Harry didn’t react. He was still staring at one of his two best friends getting fucked by the father of his school nemesis.

Hermione couldn’t help but moan. Lucius never failed to make her feel good and she wanted more, she needed to come and she needed Harry to know that he could satisfy all of her needs.

Ginny was reaching into Draco’s trousers and freed him. Hermione couldn’t see anything thanks to the table, but it was awkward to see her friend get her stepson off while her husband was watching.

Lucius picked up the speed. Her vision blurred and she could no longer see what was going on around her. All she knew was that Draco, Ginny, and Harry had moved much closer together. She was hearing them moan, between her own and Lucius’ moans.

Her orgasm was building up inside of her. Her walls were clenching around him, milking him for his seed. She was gasping for air, becoming more and more desperate.

She was so tight around him that he could barely move. His breathing was labored and he was so close himself. But he needed to hold on a little longer. He couldn’t come first, when her friend and his son were watching, they would make fun of him and they should know that he was more than capable of taking care of his wife.

His hands clenched around her hips and his gaze was fixed on the ring he had given her. It was a family heirloom and with three diamonds. Lucius felt her shiver around him. Her muscles were contracting and he couldn’t hold back any longer.

He grabbed her by her hair and made her look at her friends. Hermione let out a loud cry as she climaxed. Her body tensed for a moment and he kept thrusting into her letting her ride out her orgasm. 

His cock was twitching and grunting loudly he spilled his seed deep into her. She felt so tight around him, squeezing him as he emptied himself until he was completely spent. Exhausted, he fell onto her.

Breathing heavily the two of them were lying on the table for a while. That gave everyone some time to make themself look presentable.

Hermione rushed to cover herself properly and they sat all down around the table. Neither of them knew what to say.

“You are not going to crush our Swingers Saturdays,” Draco insisted.

“No, way I won’t share my husband, he’s all mine.”

“Technically we are not married yet.”

Hermione glared at Lucius.

“Not that it matters.” He stood up and took her hand. “We should go to bed and leave you three to have fun.”

“Father!”


End file.
